Flaming Hawk
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: just a bunch of royai  roy mustang and riza hawkeye  one shots. rated T to be safe
1. Calm The Flame

Riza sat holding her side where she had been stabbed. The man who stabbed her leaned against the wall holding his thigh where she had stabbed him with a piece of broken glass. She had a nice gash on her hand from the glass but it didn't matter to her right now. He looked up at Riza.

She didn't know how she had gotten herself into this mess. All she knew was she had been walking home from the academey and then she ended up where she is now. The many hours of trianing, she was very grateful at this moment.

"You bitch." He stood up and limped over to Riza. She moved backwards but she ended up pinned against the wall. "Now I'm going to do more than just kill you."

Riza closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to imagine what was going to happen to her.

The man grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut open the front of her shirt. "Mmmm. Aren't you a pretty thing."

Riza tried one last time to save herself but an orange flash behind the man stopped her. Next thing she heard was the mans agonizing screams. The man dropped to the ground, his back sindged. Riza looked into the darkness and saw a familiar figure. The last time she'd seen him was years ago, when her father had been his teacher.

The figure approached Riza. "Long time, no see Hawkeye."

"I could say the same for you Roy Mustang."

* * *

><p><strong>Please send me a review and tell me what you think. I don't want to be writing and it seem like nobody's reading it. <strong>

**Well here starts my collection of royai (roy mustang and riza hawkeye) oneshots.**


	2. Undying

Roy sat and watched as Fullmetal argued over the room issue. He chuckled at his reaction. Fullmetal was furious.

"I am not sharing a room with that bastard!"

"I'm sorry sir but there is only one room left."

"Just take the room Elric. There's no use in fighting."

Edward grumbled and looked back glaring at the Colonel who had just spoken. "Just shut your mouth!" He looked at the man behind the desk and sighed. "Fine. We'll take the room "

The guy behind the desk smiled. "Okay. Here's your key."

Ed grabbed the key and then his bag. He started to walked down the hall toward the room he was given. Roy was behind him holding his bag. As Ed opened the door he cursed. Roy growled.

"There's only one fucking bed!"

Roy walked into the room and set his stuff on the bed. "Why don't you stop cursing. Be grateful its a queen size bed."

Edward looked glared at Mustang. "I am not sharing a bed with you. I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I don't float up flame alchemist creek."

Roy glared at Elric and growled. "No. You're going to be sleeping on the floor. Or in the bath tube."

"Why me? You should be!"

Roy glared at Elric. "To bad. Now choose. Floor or bed."

Edward sighed. "I choose the bed. I'll stay on my side. You stay on yours."

Roy nodded. Edward grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to go take a shower. Roy opened his bag and sripped from his clothes down to his boxers. Then he pulled on his PJ pants. He sat on the bed and set his bag on the night stand. He sighed as he heard the shower start. Roy looked outside the window and then back to his bag. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle of pictures that were wrapped with a letter. Roy opened the letter. The worda were faded but he had memerized the words a long time ago. His eyes started to get blurry when he pulled out the pictures. Pictures of a happier time. He sat looking at the pictures until Edward came out.

Edward looked at him curiously. "Are you crying?"

Roy jumped at his voice and looked away from him, trying to secretly wipe away the tears.

"Wow. Colonel bastard is crying." Edward jumped on the bed. "So what has finally touched the cold flame alchemist's heart." He tried to looked at the pictures Roy held but Roy kept them out of Ed's grasp. "Come on. I wont tell anybody."

Roy glared and put the pictures and letter back into his bag. "To bad." He layed down on his side, putting his back to Elric.

Ed sighed and lay down, dropping the subject.

A few hours later, Ed rolled over and looked at the Colonel. He was dead asleep. Ed got up scilently and went into Mustang's bag. As he unzipped the bag, Roy grumbled in his sleep causing Edward to freeze. Roy sighed and rolled over in his sleep. Ed sighed in relief and pulled the pictures and letters out of the bag. He looked around the room and then decided to go into the bathroom and lock the door. He sat down on the toilet and opened the pictures. His eyes went wide and he gasped.

"I... I can't believe this."

He stared at four pictures that were spread out across the floor. All of the consisted of two people. The same two people. In the first one, a young Roy, about 17, lay with a huge smiled on his face. A young version of Riza lay with her head on Roy's chest and a huge smiled on her face also.

The second was of them kissing. Riza's fingers tangled in Roy's hair as he had his hand on her waist.

The third was of them two laying next to each other asleep. Roy's arm wrapped around her protectivly. Both were naked. The blanket covered the bottom half of their bodies. The way Roy and Riza were pressed together, and with the help of his arm wrapped around her body, covered Riza's chest.

The fourth was the most shocking. Riza lay smiling down as Roy kissed her stomach.

"Why would he be kissing her stomach?" As Ed picked up the picture, he realized another picture was tapped on the back of it. He flipped the picture over and his question was answered. He stared in shock. A sonigram picture was tapped to the back. "I don't believe this. Roy and Riza were going to have a kid. I wonder what happened."

"If you read the letter you'll find out."

Edward jumped at the sound of Roy's voice. "I thought i locked the door!"

"And I thought you weren't stupid." Roy held up the deformed doornob with his gloved hand.

Elric cursed. "I forgot you could do that."

Roy sat down on the edge of the bath tube. "I bet you're curious now."

Ed nodded. "Oh hell yeah I am. I heard all about the stories of you two growing up together. I never thought of this."

Roy sighed. "We did grow up together. I was her father's student."

"Ok. How'd you two get together? What happened?"

Roy placed his index fingers on his temples. "You breath a word of anything I say to anyone else. I will turn you into ash and spread the ashes all along the road back to Central."

Edward nodded at Roy's serious expression. "I wont. You have my word."

Roy looked at the floor. "I started falling for Riza. And after awhile we ended up together. Her father approve of us too. I was her first and she was mine. I had already planned on joining the military. I only had a few weeks until I was to delploy to my military training camp. That's when she told me about the child. We were both happy. I proposed to her. Her father wasn't really happy about the child and my proposal. I was only 17. She was 15. But her father got over it and he was happy for us.

"I got a letter from Riza one day, the exact letter you hold in your hands. She told me that she had lost the baby and that she no longer wanted to be with me. So I ended up getting depressed and ended up becoming the top talk between most females in Eastern command and Central."

Edward looked at the Colonel closely. "But why would she insist on protecting you if she no longer loved you?"

Roy stood up and started walking back towards the room. Just as Ed thought he wasn't going to answer, Mustang turned around and looked at the Fullmetal Alchemist. "That where I'm clueless too." With that he turned around and went back to bed, carrying his most precious possesions in his hand.

Edward Elric looked at the ground. _"As he spoke all I saw was agony in his eyes. I never thought this would happen but, i feel really bad for him. In one second he had everything and then in the next, he had nothing." _Ed looked up and shooked his head.

Outside the bathroom, Roy lay looking at the pictures. _"What did I do? What happened to break us apart?"_


End file.
